


Wreathed Smiles and Wanton Wiles

by luciblue



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e14 An Khe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciblue/pseuds/luciblue
Summary: Set during the episode An-Khe; Toby gets turned on by watching C.J. do what she does best. PWP!





	Wreathed Smiles and Wanton Wiles

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to cantbebovvered for the beta! She's the best.
> 
> This is a PWP; I do not own the characters, they belong to Aaron Sorkin.

As he watches CJ successfully nail Taylor Reid to a cross on live TV, Toby feels his balls begin to ache. After he can’t find her in her office, he is shown a picture of her in a bikini with some dufus beside her by Carol who then shouts at him, “ask C.J. about the Donkey in Cabo!” When he saunters off, he finds himself half hard for the remainder of the day, and makes a mental note to check his mini fridge in his office for the bottle of champagne he keeps in there for special occasions. 

It’s been too long since they’ve been together. Not because they haven’t wanted it, but because work demanded it. If he were truly honest with himself, he’d been in a lowgrade state of arousal since C.J. had asked about the origins of the word horny before a briefing, which had been no less than 2 weeks ago. 

He shows up at her doorstep just shy of 9:00. She answers the door freshly showered in silk pajamas, her hair wavy the way she wore it pre-White House, which is his favorite. Her cheeks are rosy and glowy from the heat of the shower; she looks unguarded in a way she never does while at work. He loves her like this. 

“Hi,” C.J. says, blushing and grinning at the sight of him. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“I didn’t either until I saw a picture of you in a bikini, courtesy of Carol. What’s this about Mexico and a donkey?” 

“Get in here, it’s chilly. That was  _such_  a long time ago,” she chuckles and shakes her head. Reaching for his arm, she glances downward. “What’s in your hand? Is that  _champagne?”_ She beams.

“Oh. Yes. For you - you did so well on TV today; I thought we might celebrate,” he responds a bit sheepishly. The laugh lines in the corners of his eyes grow deeper for just a moment as he smiles. 

“I was just about to order Japanese. Do you want?” 

\-----

By 10:30, C.J. is relaxed and sipping bubbles at her dining room table, with her feet in Toby’s lap as he rubs them. They’ve finished dinner and she is telling him all about her adventures in Baja. 

“We were taking him to an animal sanctuary! We named him Harold.”

As continues to work on her arch, Toby chuckles, “I never took you for an animal rights activist…” 

“I mean, look. There was a lot of tequila behind the decision, ok? Anyway, we got him to safety after his owner said he was going to kill him because he was old. After we kept him in our room for a night and he ate a pair of my sandals.” She guffaws. “I don’t feel bad about it. Hey - you should eat that last piece of fish.”

Toby continues to rub her foot for a few moments before he speaks. “I’m kind of in the mood for dessert,” he says in a lower, quieter voice. Standing, he lowers her foot to the floor after he places a kiss under her arch. 

“Do you remember a few weeks ago you asked me an etymological question? I never got to answer because you had a briefing. Did you know,” he continues seductively, leaning over her while she is still in her dining room chair. His mouth is dangerously close to hers by the time he says, “That the word “horny” has its origins in Greek Mythology?”

He kisses her deeply and her hands reach up to his face to stroke his beard and kiss him back. Toby’s hands head to the waistband of C.J.’s pajamas to take them off, prompting C.J. to lift her hips, exposing her pussy to him when they come off. He never would admit it to anyone, but Toby had really come to enjoy her grooming habits in a way he never thought he would: hair mostly off, with a triangle on the top. It was so delicious to just feel her skin, with having a bit of hair for him tug on. He loved how exposed it made her appear. He wondered perhaps if it was a habit she picked up in Hollywood; it was unexpected and a bit filthy. 

Her words are low, breathy, and seductive: “I did not, Professor Ziegler,” pausing to take a sip of champagne she says, “will you tell me more?” 

She does not break eye contact with him. 

Toby takes C.J.’s foot back in his hand. Kissing her ankle and continuing downwards, “it is believed that the word horny originates from the Satyrs of ancient Greece.”

“Oh? Ohhhh,” C.J. responds in kind as Toby continues to kiss down her long, delicious thigh to where she craves his mouth most. He pauses and goes back to lick under her knee and she feels a tug in her tummy as wetness begins to seep out of her. 

“Yes, they were highly sexual man-goats with raging erections and horns, who liked to spend time with the hedonist god Dionysus,” he says, kneeling in front of her. C.J. slides her hips down to the edge of the chair to allow him to eventually take her in his mouth. 

“Satyrs became associated with sexuality because of their behavior, and because they had horns, well…” Toby was right there where she wanted him, and she could feel his hot breath on her cunt. Spreading her legs further, she puts one foot on the edge of the table, and the other on Toby’s shoulder. 

“They seduced many a nymph.” C.J. bites her lip. 

Toby places a small kiss on her cunt and continues to kiss lightly before he giving her smallest of licks. C.J.’s breath hitches as she tilts her pussy closer to his mouth before he advances his feather light exploration of her folds with his tongue. One of C.J.’s hands holds on for dear life at the base of the chair, while the other seeks out to play with one of her nipples, which have become dark and hard. When Toby begins to lick and suck in earnest, running the tip of his tongue firmly up and down her clit, C.J. moves her hips in kind; she can’t help it, it feels so good.  

“Please put your fingers inside me,” C.J. begs. Toby looks at her: eyes squeezed shut, mouth open. Toby obliges and puts one finger against her entrance, sliding it up and down her wetness. He slowly enters one finger and then two, warming her up. C.J. begins to moan as he curls his fingers upward and begins to fuck her in earnest. It’s not difficult: she’s sopping wet. 

He can feel her trembling as she works her hips against his face so he grabs hold of her pubic hair and by tugging upwards, exposes her clit out of its hood. C.J.’s hand flies to the back of Toby’s head to hold him there as he sucks and fucks her orgasm out of her with his deft mouth and hands. As she comes down, Toby places small, delicate kisses to her slit and labia, letting her rest for a moment before making her come again with his mouth. Toby is enamored with how quickly and thoroughly C.J. can come when she is with him. It makes him ache to be inside her.  

“I need to fuck,” she demands. She rises to stand with him, hands steadfast on the buttons of his shirt, while his hands roam down her back to palm and squeeze her perfect ass. “Whatever pleases you, beautiful nymph,” he says with a chuckle. They kiss. 

When Toby is finally divested of the day’s clothing, he sits down on the same chair that C.J. had been in. Toby weaves his fingers into C.J.’s and gently tugs her to him so she is straddling his lap. Holding her close to him, he puts his lips at her ear and whispers, “I think you know that the way you overpowered Taylor Reid today was very sexy.” His hands are on her ass as he pulls her closer to him. She takes his cock in her hands and he lets out a small gasp as she spreads the small bead of liquid around the tip with her thumb. 

“Are you asking for the same treatment, Toby?” She says as she positions him at the entrance to her pussy. 

“I know you have it in you,” he manages to breathe out as she sinks down onto him, encasing all of him inside her. “ _Fuck_ , do you feel good. Use me.” 

Toby watches in awe as she takes control: setting the pace and having the time of her life while her muscles strain to use him for her pleasure. Most people may know Toby be a bull in the office, and he may be known from time to time to beat men up who insult other women close to him. But what most people don’t know is that he fucking loves a strong woman who takes control, especially behind closed doors. 

“You want to be used by me?” C.J. asks him, panting, as his cock glides in and out of her, touching all the right places.

Toby is in such pleasurable agony at this point he can’t talk, so he just kisses her in response.

“Don’t you dare come, Toby. Don’t you _dare_ come inside me until I am finished with you.” One of her hands grabs onto the curls at the back of his head while the other hand becomes laced with his. She feels his other hand bruising her hip; it hurts so good. C.J. rides Toby with no mercy, coming hard while riding his cock. Watching her continually beat down the press is going to be come increasingly difficult, he thinks, fleetingly, as she falls apart in his lap.  

When she stills, breathing heavily, her forehead against his, he makes a move to pick her up and carry her to the couch. Toby tells her to turn around, facing away from him and on her knees with her hands braced against the back. If this were a fair debate, it would be his turn for a rebuttal, and he knows she can take as good as she gives. Looking over her shoulder at him expectantly, C.J. pushes her ass out, arching her back and exposing her cunt. Her legs are spread wide so he can fit between them. 

Toby wastes zero time. With one hand on her hip, the other finds her entrance and places his dark red cock at her lips. He is inside her in one swift motion, and starts to fuck her in earnest, which he has been fantasizing about since he saw her on TV this morning. He puts his lips to her ear, breath heavy, “you had me horny since 10 am, Claudia, watching you on TV. Are you going to be good for me and come one more time with my cock inside you?” His dick is so thick and hot and delicious.  _He is just right_ , she thinks, as he fucks her deep and hard. Nobody has ever fucked her this good before; she has never come as hard in her life as she does with Toby.  

“Please,” she breathes, “I want to—ah! I want to come.  _Please_  make me come again, Toby.” Nearly whining, her head falls backwards to his shoulder as she continues to pant. He has his arm around her breasts, holding her back tight against his chest, while his other hand reaches down and places a light pressure on her clit with the pads of his fingers. 

“Catch it and come with me,” his words are punctuated by his thrusts as he growls into her ear and pounds into her. “Now, Claudia.” Toby’s voice catches in the back of his throat and he shouts as he comes, joining C.J. as she tumbles into the ether with him. She feels him filling her with his come, continuing to fuck her, wetter, hotter, faster, until he is no longer hard and she has finished her fourth orgasm of the evening with a shout. 

Toby holds her to him while their breathing slows. He places kisses on her shoulders and the back of her neck, and gives her a chaste one on the mouth. “Let’s take a bath,” he says quietly to her. He goes retrieve the remainder of the sparkling wine and begins walking upstairs to C.J.’s bathroom while reciting Milton’s poetry: 

 

“Haste thee nymph, and bring with thee 

Jest and youthful Jollity, 

Quips and cranks, and wanton wiles, 

Nods, and becks, and wreathed smiles, 

Such as hang on Hebe's cheek, 

And love to live in dimple sleek;”

 


End file.
